LOGRARÉ ENAMORARTE
by selma-itako
Summary: AU. Anna está enamorada de Hao, sin embargo Yoh hará todo lo posible para ganarse su corazón, Dedicado al foro "yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos"
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: los personajes de shaman King no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí

Bueno, éste es un one-shot, dedicado al foro "yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos"

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Miró hacia la ventana, sonrió como muchas veces lo hacía al ver a su amado, su amor platónico, que caminaba con esa pose sexy que tenía, con ese andar que hacía derretir a cualquier chica y ella no era la excepción, suspiró resignada

Te ignora, pero te gusta

No hace nada, pero te enamoras de él

A pesar de que sabes que nunca piensa en ti, siempre piensas en él

_¿señorita kyoyama, está atendiendo?- le preguntó el profesor

Anna reaccionó- claro profe- le miró aburrida, ella estaba en clases y no podía pensar en otro que no sea él, desde hace mucho que solo piensa en él

_entonces, ¿me podría decir que es lo que acabo de decir?-

Anna se puso nerviosa, ¿Qué era lo que estaban avanzando?, pero ¿es que el profesor no lo entendía?, ¡no le importaba lo que avanzaban!- yo…-

Para su suerte, la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a cierto castaño con la respiración agitada, Anna se sorprendió, se parecía mucho a él

El profesor olvidó a Anna y se fue hacia ese alumno que con llegar tarde ya le estaba dando mala impresión

_llegó tarde, preséntese y siéntese de una vez- le dijo rudamente el profesor al nuevo alumno

_jjjjj- se paró en el frente, siendo observado por todos los alumnos- hola, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, vengo de Izumo, soy nuevo así que espero que nos llevemos bien, jjjj- sonrió rascándose la cabeza

Anna resopló, no era él, pero si eran de la misma familia, se molestó al sentir los suspiros de las chicas de su salón, ¡era solo un chico!, ¿había algo interesante en él?, ¡no! Bueno, debía admitir que era guapo y su forma infantil de actuar, daba cierta ternura, pero no era como él, suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, él ya se había ido, suspiró molesta ¡por culpa del profesor no pudo verlo un poco más!, dirigió su mirada hacia el frente pero se sorprendió al ver al chico nuevo en frente de ella, lo miró con una ceja alzada ¿Qué quería?

_hola, jjjj, me llamo Yoh-

_si, lo sé, acabas de presentarte-

_ jj bueno, ¿me puedo sentar contigo?-

_haz lo que quieras- respondió en forma cortante

Yoh sonrió nervioso y se sentó al lado de ella, el profesor prosiguió con sus clases, Anna solo miró el frente, su mente estaba en otra cosa, estaba en él, en Hao, sabía que era muy popular y todo, pero no pudo evitar enamorarse de él, aunque ella solo lo miraba y no le hablaba, era su amor platónico.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver un papel en su frente, se extrañó, ella no había colocado ni un papel, lo agarró y leyó en su mente lo que decía

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Pregunta estúpida para ella, miró hacia un lado y vio a Yoh sonreírle, de nuevo miró hacia el papel, frunció el seño, lo dejó a un lado, no dándole importancia

Al rato un nuevo papel llegó en frente de ella, suspiró resignada, ¿lo leería o no?, también su curiosidad atacaba, así que se percató de que el profesor no la viera y la leyó

"por favor, dime tu nombre, además, ¿quieres tomar un helado conmigo en el receso?"

Frunció más el seño, ¿por qué la molestaba?, ¿Por qué de tantas chicas, debía ser ella?, miró hacia Yoh quien la miraba con una sonrisa, sonrió con maldad, mostró el papel de Yoh y lo arrugó en su frente, esperando a que éste se enojara o algo, pero lo que hizo solo aumentó más su sonrisa, frunció más el seño, ¿Qué le sucedía?

_¡se acabó!, ¡señorita kyoyama vaya al pasillo y se queda ahí hasta el receso!- le gritó el profesor

_pero…-¿Qué había hecho?

_¡he dicho! Si no va en este instante, se verá con la directora-

Anna salió maldiciendo al profesor, ¿Qué hizo? ¡Nada!, suspiró resignada y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, cuando un pensamiento le llegó, Hao, su cabello sí que era brilloso y hermoso

De nuevo, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como alguien se apoyaba a la pared al lado suyo, miró hacia esa persona y se sorprendió al ver quien era

_¿qué haces aquí?- le dijo Anna

_ El profesor también me ordenó ir al pasillo al querer defenderte jjjjj- dijo Yoh mostrándolo una de sus típicas sonrisas

_como digas- Anna se cruzó de brazos

_lo siento, no debí enviarte las hojas- trataba de hacer una conversación

_claro, no debiste- le dijo rudamente

Yoh sonrió- ¿me dices tu nombre?-

_¿para qué lo quieres saber?- le preguntó con el seño fruncido, sospechando

_para que seamos amigos n.n-

_yo no quiero amigos-

_¿eh?, ¿y por qué?-

_no te interesa, así que deja de molestarme-

_al menos dime tu nombre jjj-

_si con eso dejas de molestar- suspiró resignada- me llamo Anna, Anna kyoyama-

_un gusto Anna- amplió su sonrisa- ¿tienes hermanos?-

_dijiste que ya no molestarías ¬¬-

_oh, vamos Annita, jjjj-

_no me digas Annita ¬¬-

_¿cuál es tu canción favorita?-

_no te incumbe- ¬¬

_bueno, yo tengo un hermano gemelo, se llama Hao, jjj ¿lo conoces?- le dijo no dando importancia a lo que la rubia dijo

¿Qué si lo conocía?, ¡claro!, Hao era el chico más popular, lástima que iba en otro salón- no, no lo conozco, dime ¿Cómo es él?- de un momento a otro se sintió más interesada

_pues él es casi como yo, pero tiene diferentes gustos- sonrió nervioso, no le gustaba en nada el interés que siempre demostraban a Hao- somos iguales pero a la vez muy diferentes jjjj ¿me enseñarás el colegio?-

_¿por qué debería?-

_porque… ¿soy nuevo?-

_esa no es mi obligación-

_pero…-

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió, mostrando a un profesor con el seño fruncido- ¡no les mandé a que charlaran!, ¡se me van en este instante a la dirección!-

_¿pero porqué no podemos charlar?- dijo Yoh nervioso

_¡porque yo lo digo!-

_está bien profe- Yoh repentinamente tomó la mano de Anna y se fue corriendo- ¡hasta pronto!- le gritó al profesor desde lejos

_jóvenes, nadie los entiende- dijo el profesor y se metió a su salón

Yoh amplió más su sonrisa, miró hacia atrás viendo a Anna quien, desconcertada, solo lo seguía, sin reaccionar ni nada por el estilo, se preocupó y disminuyó la velocidad

_¿te pasa algo Anna?- le preguntó preocupado cuando se habían detenido completamente

_este calor- murmuró Anna, reaccionó al instante y apartó bruscamente la mano, Yoh la vio extrañado y Anna lo miró con el seño fruncido- no vuelvas a hacer eso-

_¿qué cosa?-

_no vuelvas a sorprenderme-

_ jjjj- sonrió nervioso

Anna adelantó el paso- vamos- le dijo de espaldas, Yoh no duró ni un minuto y la siguió por detrás

_¿vamos donde la directora?- preguntó Yoh, sonrió nervioso al sentir una mirada asesina- creo que si, jjjjj- miró a su alrededor, el colegio en verdad que era hermoso, los árboles verdes, el pasto que había en el patio, el clima estaba soleado así que daba a entender que sería un día largo y muy bueno, sonrió nuevamente

_vaya, no pensé que la señorita Anna estuviera fuera del salón-

Anna suspiró, Yoh las vio confundido

_¿qué quieres, Tamao?- le preguntó Anna cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo ligeramente el seño

Tamao era una joven linda, cuando entró al salón en donde iba Anna, ellas se llevaban bastante bien, ella era tímida y solo se juntaba con Anna, hasta que llegó Hao, Tamao le había contado a Anna que ella estaba enamorada de Hao, ella no le dijo nada pero Anna igual estaba enamorada de él, fue entonces cuando Pilika Usui, la popular del colegio, convirtió a Tamao en su mano derecha de porristas, haciéndola cambiar de pensar y de aspecto, desde entonces Tamao y Anna no se llevan para nada bien

Las personas cambian

y eso Anna lo aprendió perdiendo a su única y mejor amiga

_oh, solo estoy saludando- miró detenidamente a Anna- por lo visto, no has cambiado en nada-

_no quisiera cambiar y parecerme a ti-

_¿Hao?- dijo Tamao al percatarse de la otra presencia, lo miró confundida ¿qué hacía él ahí?

_jjjj te equivocas, Hao es mi hermano gemelo, yo soy Yoh Asakura- sonrió

_un gusto, joven Yoh- Anna rodó los ojos, odiaba como Tamao se expresaba y fingía frente a los nuevos- eres muy guapo, no entiendo cómo te juntas con esta clase de gente- y ahí iba otra vez

_¿disculpa?- Yoh la miró confundido

_tu eres un Asakura, el clan Asakura es una prestigiosa familia en aquí, además que eres el hermano de Hao, déjame explicártelo- Tamao se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una sonrisa- en esta escuela hay grupos de clase social, los grupos de clase baja son como ella- apuntó hacia Anna, ésta solo rodó los ojos- no tiene gracia en su vestimenta ni nada parecido, no viene de una familia prestigiosa, es más, es huérfana, ese grupo es patético, mientras que el de nosotros es la más prestigiosa, están los populares, los de familias ricas y, por supuesto, los más guapos, tú no eres la excepción, joven Yoh-

Yoh sonrió nervioso- gracias Tamao, pero no me importa eso-

Tamao y Anna abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, pero Anna reaccionó desviando la mirada

_¿qué?- pronunció apenas Tamao

_vámonos Anna- dijo Yoh que, al igual que en el pasillo del salón, agarró a Anna de la mano y se la llevó corriendo, aunque no tenía ni idea a donde iba

Al pasar unos minutos corriendo hacia la nada, Anna lo paró abruptamente, Yoh sonrió

_¿por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó Anna con el seño fruncido

_¿hacer qué?-

Anna se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano, ¿era tan…idiota?- ¿por qué no te uniste a ese grupo?-

Yoh suspiró, miró hacia el frente con seriedad, mostrándole la espalda a Anna- bueno, Anna, sé que ese grupo era de populares, pero la verdad es que eso no me importa nada, no me importa ser el más popular ni llamar la atención- miró hacia Anna con una sonrisa- solo quiero amigos, amigos de verdad jjjj-

Anna le miró sorprendida, no era para menos, ¡nadie, en toda su vida, había escuchado eso!, recuperó su compostura y caminó hacia delante, Yoh la siguió no entendiendo el porqué del comportamiento de Anna

_quizás…- comenzó a decir Anna- quizás podemos ser amigos- mostró una leve sonrisa

_¿lo dices enserio Anna?- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa de lado

Anna guardó silencio un rato, pensando en las palabras correctas para decirle algo, "amigos…" -si-

Un amigo de verdad

-UN MES DESPUÉS-

_¿Que dices Annita?- Yoh sonrió

_no- le dijo la rubia dando un mordisco a su helado, miró hacia el frente observando a las personas que estaban en el parque

_¿y por qué no?- Yoh infló sus mejillas en forma de puchero

_ porque no me gustan esa clase de juegos, Yoh, sabes que no me gusta esperar y esos juegos tienen bastantes filas-

Yoh sonrió, para sorpresa de Anna, Yoh la agarró de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, antes de que se chocaran Yoh la agarró por los hombros

_lo sé, pero quisiera que fuéramos para relajarnos- Yoh sonrió un poco, miró a Anna y pudo ver su seño fruncido, se puso nervioso, de un momento a otro los ojos de Yoh y de Anna se encontraron, él tragó seco, los ojos de Anna si que eran hermosos, aunque ya los había notado en todo el mes que llevaban de amigos, ahora era más notable, se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo y desvió la mirada con un sonrojo

Anna levantó una ceja, ¿por qué Yoh se estaba comportando de esa manera?- ¿te sucede algo?- se puso en frente del castaño y llevó la palma de su mano en su frente, haciendo sonrojar más a Yoh al estar cerca de Anna- no tienes fiebre pero estás muy rojo-

_debe ser el calor jjjj- sonrió nervioso, Anna separó su mano y al verse de nuevo directamente a los ojos, se estaban hipnotizando- Anna- murmuró mientras se acercaba más al rostro de la chica

_dime- Anna se puso nerviosa, Yoh se acercaba más a ella, juntando sus frentes

_¿iras, verdad?-

_no-

_¿si te hago cambiar de pensar?-

_mm...quizás- Anna se mordió el labio inferior, Yoh se acercó más a ella hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella- Hao-

Entonces Yoh se separó, desvió la mirada con el seño fruncido, hace mucho tiempo que se había enterado que a Anna le gustaba Hao, pero ¿por qué él?, ¿por qué siempre debía ser él? Sus manos se convirtieron en puños

Anna se reprochó mentalmente, no sabía porque pero se sentía mal al haberle confundido, si, sabía que a Yoh, su amigo, no le gustaba que lo confundieran con su hermano, suspiró- yo...lo siento-

Yoh se sorprendió, Anna era demasiada orgullosa para pedir disculpas, sin embargo ahora se disculpaba con él, sonrió y la miró- no hay problema jjjjjj ¿iras?-

Anna lo pensó un momento para luego responder- si-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¿como te fue, hermanito?-

_no molestes, Hao-

_oh, pero que genio, diría que no te fue muy bien, jaja deberías ser más como yo, el sexy al que nadie le dice que no- dijo Hao echado en el sofá

_como digas- dijo Yoh sentándose en el suelo para ver la televisión que estaba en su frente

_vaya, enserio que no te fue bien- Hao se acomodó bien en el sofá mirando seriamente a Yoh

_no quiero hablar de eso, Hao-

Hao suspiró, ¿por qué era tan dificil de comprender a su hermano gemelo?- por cierto, tus diminutos amigos están arriba, en tu cuarto-

_¿eh?- ¿qué hacían ellos ahí? A menos que...

-Arriba-

_ten cuidado, Horo Horo-

_no molestes Len-

Horo Horo estaba husmeando en la habitación de Yoh, sonrió al encontrar un libro que parecía interesante

_jajajaja te dije que Yoh también tenía una de estas revistas- le dijo Horo Horo- ahora me debes, Len-

_¿es enserio?- Len se acercó a Horo Horo para comprobar si era verdad, se sonrojó al ver una página del libro- no creía que Yoh tuviera esas revistas de…ya sabes- sonrió maliciosamente- sin embargo…-

Horo Horo asintió

_¿chicos?- Yoh entró a su habitación, miró hacia todos lados no encontrando a sus amigos, se extrañó, entró un poco más hasta cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, al momento, sintió como alguien se abalanzaba a él de espaldas, gruñó de dolor al chocar con el suelo

_ya basta, Horo Horo, estoy seguro que lo estás ahogando- por la voz de seriedad, Yoh supuso que Len era el que lo decía, mientras que era Horo Horo quien lo aplastaba

_¿insinúas algo, picudito?-

_que eres bastante pesado para que Yoh resista-

_¡¿me estás diciendo gordo?!-

_solo estoy diciendo lo obvio-

_maldito-

_chicos- pronunció dificultosamente Yoh- no quisiera interrumpir en su muestra de afecto de amistad pero necesito respirar-

Horo Horo soltó una carcajada y se paró, dejando respirar a Yoh

_y dime Yoh- dijo Len acostado en la cama del castaño, sin dirigirle la mirada mientras que Yoh respiraba agitadamente, Len sonrió y elevó una de sus manos, mostrando cierta revista de cierto castaño, Yoh se tensó

_¿de dónde sacaste eso?- dijo Yoh nervioso y sonrojado

_ Horo Horo esculcó tus cosas-

_¡oye!-

_jjjjj ya veo, pero eso no es mío, es de Hao- dijo Yoh nervioso, ambos amigos le vieron con una ceja alzada

_¿de Hao?- preguntó Horo Horo

_si, últimamente viene a mi cuarto como si fuera de él y como mi madre revisa el cuarto de Hao, pues, digamos que él trae sus revistas aquí para que no lo descubra jjjj-

_¿los viste?- peguntó Len con una ceja lazada

_¿eh?, ¡no!, ¡claro que no!- Yoh movió sus manos en el aire, negando rápidamente con su cabeza

_jajajaj si claro- dijo Horo Horo ojeando la revista que hace instantes había quitado a Len- no sabes de lo que te pierdes-

_déjalo Yoh- dijo Len levantándose y colocando una mano en el hombro del chico que estaba en deprimido- he notado que has estado despistado más de lo normal, ¿a qué se debe?-

_¡es cierto!- Horo Horo lanzó la revista al aire para acercarse más a los chicos

La afanada revista llegó a la cara de Len, llegó… abierta

_¿eh? Bueno, pues yo…- Yoh se sonrojó

_¿es una chica, cierto?- ante la pregunta de Horo Horo, Yoh asintió- ¡lo sabía!, ¿Quién es?-

_¡COMO TE ATREVES A COLOCAR ESTO EN MI CABEZA!- gritó Len rompiendo la revista y extremadamente sonrojado

_¡yo no te puse nada!- se defendió Horo Horo

_si claro, y yo soy tu hermana- dijo en tono burlón Len

_Anna- murmuró Yoh, ambos chicos dejaron de pelear cuando escucharon eso, estaban en shock

_¿te gusta…- pronunció Horo Horo

_...Anna?- completó Len, ambos en verdad que no se lo creían

_sin embargo, ella está enamorada de Hao- dijo Yoh cabizbajo, suspiró- no creo poder ganar esa batalla-

_claro, Hao es tan atractivo ¿no?- apareció una gran vena en la frente de Len- Yoh, si piensas así, nunca ganarás nada-

_¡exacto!- Horo Horo dio un brinco, llegando a la cama de Yoh, haciendo una pose de victoria- tú, Yoh Asakura- lo señaló con el dedo

_etto…jjjj ¿sí?- dijo Yoh nervioso

Len se fue al lado de Horo Horo, haciendo lo mismo que él, apuntando a Yoh con una regla que encontró por ahí- combatirás con tu hermano-

_ganarás la batalla- argumentó Horo Horo

_y ganarás a la chica-

_y con nuestra ayuda-

_lo lograrás…-

_gracias chicos- Yoh les sonrió "espero no arrepentirme" pensó dudoso

Continuará…

Bueno, ya se, ya se, tengo historias por actualizar, jeje lo actualizaré pronto, ya que tengo un…¿Cómo decirlo?...un chantaje hacia mi hermano muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaja XD

PD: este fic solo tendrá dos capítulos

¡Dejen reviews! :D y cómo iba diciendo, esta historia era para el foro "yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos"

Nos vemos, hasta luego…


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: los personajes de shaman King no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí

Bueno, éste es un one-shot, dedicado al foro "yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos"

* * *

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Eran las cinco de la tarde, el sol ya se había escondido, los postes de luz se prendían de inmediato, Anna salió de la ducha con una toalla, miró hacia el reloj que tenía en cama, se sorprendió y se puso a vestirse rápidamente

Anna suspiró, se miró al espejo y sonrió un poco, no era para nada fea y eso lo sabía hasta ella misma

Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla bien ajustado, una polera negra con letras blancas, en la parte del pecho, que decía "I like the rock", llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje que la hacían ver estupenda

Anna en verdad que era hermosa pero su sonrisa se borró al llegarle un pensamiento

Hao

¿por qué él no la notaba?, ¿por qué no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso?, claro, ella había tratado de hablar con él, pero cuando se acercaba se ponía bastante nerviosa y llegaba otra chica que le quitaba el momento, haciendo que perdiera todo el valor que había tenido

¿por qué?

Ella era hermosa, ¿sería su carácter?, quizás, su carácter era tremendamente despreciable ¿no?, siempre Horo Horo le decía que era una bruja, una arpía y demás, ¿sería por eso?. Ella era delgada, nada obesa, su estilo era muy bueno, ¡incluso tenía pretendientes!, lástima que él no la notaba

Yoh

¡claro!, ¿seguro se preguntarán si ella se hizo amiga de él solo por Hao, no?, al principio si fue así, incluso lo utilizaba para que el castaño le dijera a Hao todos sus logros, pero con el tiempo Yoh se había vuelto algo importante en su vida, un amigo y confidente de verdad, un cómplice. Cuando ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de Hao notó en su mirada ¿trizteza?, ¿decepción?, ¿enojo?, no lo supo expresar bien, sin embargo su amistad se había fortalecido ante eso, se podría decir que eran mejores amigos, aunque a Yoh lo molestaban por culpa de ella, la principal de las burlas fue la pelo chicle Tamao, pero al castaño no le molestaba en nada, por suerte él pudo encontrar amigos de verdad, como Len y Horo Horo

Sus sueños con Hao confesándole su amor eran tan lindos, tan ilusionanates, tan… sueños

…_Sin embargo_…

En uno de sus sueños, Hao desaparecía tomando la forma de Yoh, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ella no podría estar enamorándose de él, era su mejor amigo y no quería que su amistad se viera afectada, pero...esos sueños eran constantes, ¿qué significaba?

Salió de de sus pensamientos al ver nuevamente la hora

_estoy llegando tarde, debo apresurarme-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Ya era de noche, exactamente las seis de la tarde (no se ustedes, pero en aquí a esa hora ya es muy de noche y amanece temprano e.e), cierto castaño se encontraba en las afueras de un cine, por su expresión se podía notar que estaba muy nervioso, balbuceaba cosas que, para las personas que pasaban por ahí, eran sin sentido alguno

_espero que me vaya bien- suspiró, estaba realmente nervioso. La primera cita con su amor platónico. Miró hacia todas partes, ella aún no llegaba, suspiró nuevamente, esperaba que lo que dijo Len y Horo Horo funcionase

_Yoh- se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, miró hacia atrás encontrándose con la rubia

Suspiró aliviado, luego sonrió- me hiciste asustar, Annita-

Anna sonrió internamente, Yoh seguía siendo infantil- vámonos, debe haber mucha fila-

_te equivocas, jjjj- Anna levantó una ceja esperando a que el castaño le diera una explicación- compré entradas en la mañana, así que no vamos a esperar nada-

_¿y que vamos a ver?-

_transformers 4- Yoh amplió su sonrisa, era el gran estreno de esa película y en verdad que quería verla

_estupendo, esa película estaba de estreno y quería verla- le dijo Anna mostrándole una sonrisa poco notable

_¡genial!, hay que apresurarnos- Yoh tomó la mano de Anna y se adentró al cine

Mientras tanto, Anna se sorprendió ante eso, pero no dijo nada "de nuevo este calor", pensó

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¡ah!, estuvo realmente genial- exclamó Yoh saliendo del cine- la película estuvo más que genial, esas proyecciones, ¡en 3D!, ¿Qué te pareció Anna?-

_estuvo…bien-

Yoh sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que Anna quiso decir sin embargo su orgullo no le permitía- la llegada de Optimus, no me lo esperaba, ¡y más de los humanos malvados!-

_yo no me esperaba la llegada de dinosaurios transformers-

Yoh asintió aun sonriendo, él tampoco se esperaba eso, miró su reloj. Ocho de la noche. Aun no era tarde

_¿quieres ir a comer algo?, no es tan tarde- le preguntó el castaño, rogando a los grandes espíritus que le dijera que si

_...está bien-

Yoh agarró a Anna de la mano sorprendiéndola de nuevo- tus manos están frías, jjjj-

Anna se soltó de inmediato- no pensé que el clima cambiaría esta noche-

El castaño lo pensó un momento, luego se sacó la chaqueta que tenía para después colocarlo sobre los hombros de la rubia

_te vas a resfriar, Annita, esa polera no cubre nada-

_tú vas a ser el que se resfríe, Yoh, no quiero tu lástima- Anna frunció el seño

_no es lástima- Yoh rodeó los hombros de la rubia con un brazo, acercándola más. Anna no dijo nada, ante el contacto se había puesto muy nerviosa

Al llegar al restaurant se fueron a sentar hacia una mesa, les atendió una chica que vestía formalmente, al ver al castaño sin chaqueta y con camisa casi le comía con la mirada, sin embargo Anna le mandó varias miradas asesinas haciendo estremecer a la chica

_¿qué desean comer?- les preguntó la chica sonriéndo coquetamente a Yoh

_quisiera el plato especial, por favor- Yoh le sonrió a la chica, haciendo enojar a cierta rubia

_como ordene- miró hacia Anna quien la veía con el seño fruncido, se puso nerviosa- ¿y la señorita?-

_lo mismo- seguía con el seño fruncido, algo que dejó confundido a Yoh

_muy bien, enseguida les traigo su comida- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia y retirándose

_¿te sucede algo?, normalmente no estás tan enojada- Yoh sonrió nervioso ya que Anna le mandó una mirada asesina

_nada- desvió la mirada, ni ella misma sabía que le sucedía

Después de varios minutos llegó la comida, ambos comieron en un silencio incómodo

Yoh tragó seco y se atrevió a preguntar- ¿y…qué te parece el clima?-

…_error…_

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Fuera del restaurant había ciertas personas que los espiaban secretamente

_¡ves!, te dije que no deberías decirle que dijera eso a Yoh- le regañó

_pues…no lo dijo bien- se excusó

_Hoto, dime, ¿Quién en su sano juicio pregunta sobre el clima?-

_para tu información, señor popular, eso lo leí en "como conquistar a una chica"-

_¿ahora entiendes por qué no tienes novia?-

_¿eh?-

_olvídalo-

Len dirigió su vista hacia la pareja del restaurant, mientras que Horo Horo pensaba a que se refería Len

_acerquémonos, no escucho bien- propuso Len y ambos se acercaron más

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_es frío- dijo Anna dando otro bocado más a lo que estaba comiendo

Yoh sonrió más que nervioso, esa fue una pregunta estúpida, quizás debía haber echo caso a Len y no a Horo Horo, suspiró, debía utilizar la táctica de Len

_Anna- la rubia le miró directamente haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso- e-estás hermosa-

Anna se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- gracias-

(NA: lo que está escrito en cursiva serán Len y Horo Horo hablando...y un invitado XD)

__increíble! ¡la bruja se sonrojó!-_

__¡cállate! o nos descubrirán-_

La cena nuevamente se puso en silencio, Yoh estaba indeciso, recordó lo que Len le dijo

"una cita nunca debe de estar en silencio y si lo está,

se debe hacer todo lo posible para que no sea incómoda"

_ bueno... ¿que tal la comida?- preguntó el castaño

_es mucho mejor que la comida que hace Elisa- le dijo dando otro bocado

_¿Elisa?-

_mi madre adoptiva- Anna dejó de lado los cubiertos y se limpió con la servilleta, miró directamente a Yoh- ¿por qué la cita?-

Yoh se ganaría el premio del hombre con más nervios en un solo día

_pues... por que...hace mucho que no salimos-

_cierto, el colegio nos a tenido muy ocupados- Anna desvió la mirada, mirando cierto cabello celeste escondido en los arbustos de en frente- ...se parece a Horo-

_¿eh?- Yoh miró hacia la dirección de donde miraba Anna, entonces lo entendió- si, también me recuerda a él-

__ya nos descubrieron, ya nos cacharon- balbuceaba incontrolablemente Horo Horo_

__cierra la boca o enserio se darán cuenta- le dijo Len amenazadoramente _

__¿qué están haciendo?-_

…

__¡ahhhh!-_

_¿escuchaste eso?-

_¿eh?-

_déjalo, no creo que haya sido nada-

_ jjjj-

Terminaron su comida en silencio, pero esta vez en un silencio reconfortante, al terminar salieron a la calle y caminaron hacia... hacia...ni Anna sabía

_¿quieres ir a una discoteca?- preguntó Yoh mostrándole una sonrisa

Ahora ya sabía a donde, Anna miró de reojo a esa cosa azul que había visto antes, sin embargo ahora no estaba. Ella estaba muy concentrada en eso que no escuchó bien lo de discoteca, así que asintió levemente

Yoh sintió su corazón palpitar, esta noche sí que Anna estaba muy generosa, ya que siempre que la invitaba a algo siempre recibía un golpe por creer que ella fuera capaz de ir a esas…cosas. Rodeó los hombros de la chica con una mano, estrechándola más hacia él, cerró sus ojos fuertemente para esperar una mirada asesina o un reproche. Nada. Eso lo alivió un poco.

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¡¿pero por qué nos sorprendiste así, Hao?!- replicaba un peli-lila muy molesto

_¿yo?, ¡si los que me sorprendieron fueron ustedes al estar vigilando a Yoh!-

_¡ja!, ¿me vas a negar que tu no lo espiabas?-

_¿bromeas?, estaba en una cita- se cruzó de brazos molesto, ¿por qué él tenía que dar explicaciones?

_¿y para un cita siempre llevas binoculares?- enarcó una ceja

Al verse descubierto escondió rápidamente el aparato que estaba en sus manos detrás de su espalda- no sé de qué hablas, chinito-

_no me creas estúpido-

_¡está bien, lo admito!- suspiró, ya lo habían descubierto, ¿para qué mentir? Sería una pérdida de tiempo- pero eso aún no explica lo de ustedes…- lo miró desafiante

_bu-bueno…- Len no sabía que contestar, miró hacia un lado encontrándose con su amigo que, desde que empezó la "conversación" con Hao, milagrosamente se había callado- Hoto Hoto te lo contará-

_¿eh?- el aludido recién salió de sus pensamientos, no entendiendo nada pero si las últimas palabras de su supuesto amigo- …¡no soy Hoto Hoto!-

_puerco espín, ¿te parece bien?-

_¡claro que no, Haito!- se burló

_ mpm, cállate-

Los tres se encontraban en un callejón, donde claramente se podía ver que no habían personas circulando, así pudieron hablar tranquilamente… claro, si a eso llamaran tranquilo

_¿me contarán?- preguntó Hao impaciente, normalmente no era así pero podría ser la persona más paciente del mundo solo por su hermano, pero cada quien tenía un límite

_ Yoh tiene una cita- dijo de pronto Horo Horo

_eso él ya lo sabía, baka-

_¡¿entonces por qué él quiere saber, eh?!, si lo sabría no lo preguntaría, aleta de tiburón-

_además de baka, estúpido- miró hacia un lado, queriendo encontrar toda la paciencia del mundo- él preguntó por qué nosotros espiábamos a Yoh-

…ahora lo entendía…

_pues…porque…- Horo Horo no sabía si decirle la verdad o inventar una mentira para que el gemelo castaño no se moleste

Como vio que Horo Horo estaba indeciso, Len suspiró y decidió decirle la verdad a Hao- queríamos ver si Yoh decía la verdad acerca de su cita con Anna-

_¿la rubia?- preguntó confundido Hao, nunca antes la había conocido pero sí la había visto, era hermosa pero algo dentro le impedía acercársele, aunque debía aceptar que era …un nombre muy bonito

_sí- Len frunció el seño al ver una sonrisa en el castaño, estaba seguro que Hao no sabía de la existencia de Anna, sin embargo esa sonrisa era una traviesa. Algo olía mal y no era Horo Horo por esta vez.

_vaya, mi hermanito si tiene buen gusto al escoger a las chicas- dijo sonriendo con orgullo, no cabía duda que Yoh también poseía un poco del encanto de los Asakura- aunque no entiendo por qué no me dijo nada- pensaba, él era su hermano, su confidente ¡¿por qué diablos no le hubiera dicho nada?!. Se vengaría, de eso no había duda

_él no quería que te enteraras porque sabía que hubieras querido intervenir-

Y vaya que lo había hecho, Hao desde la mañana sintió algo en Yoh, algo diferente y decidió seguirlo, casi muere de la sorpresa al ver a Yoh con una chica.

_aun así, no debía de ocultármelo- Hao se sintió dolido, Yoh había confiado en otros menos en él, ¡maldición, ¿por qué él no le dijo nada?, si él era el más sexy y popular del colegio!, él sabía sobre conquistas

_quédense aquí y no quiero que interfieran- el castaño salió como alma que se lleva al diablo, estaba muy molesto con su hermano. Corrió hacia la discoteca que, anteriormente, había escuchado mencionar a su hermano

Hao tramaba algo pero… ¿era bueno o malo?

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

La música era muy buena, Yoh y Anna entraron a la discoteca y se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban al fondo, el sonido era muy fuerte y había mucha gente

_¡¿quieres bailar?!- le gritó Yoh a Anna ya que la música no dejaba escuchar ni hablar nada

_¡¿qué?!- Anna le respondió de la misma forma

Yoh sonrió y le extendió la mano, la rubia entendió y asintió con la cabeza

No tardaron mucho en unirse a las personas que bailaban, ambos debían admitir que el uno y el otro bailaban muy bien, al ritmo de la música. Yoh sonrió más, viendo como Anna movía sus caderas, lástima que bailaban alejados, pero fue empujado por las personas a su alrededor, haciendo que de golpe se acercara más a Anna, sorprendiéndola en un abrazo

Yoh sintió sus mejillas arder y Anna mostraba confusión

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_¡¿cómo quiere que me calme si no me dejan entrar?!- gritaba cierto castaño al guardia de seguridad que se encontraba fuera de la discoteca

_tranquilícese, solo se permite a personas que ya hicieron su reservación-

Hao se mordió el labio inferior por la rabia, sentía ira, su queridísimo hermanito al parecer no era tan tonto… su hermano.

Una idea le llegó

Sonrió intentando imitar a Yoh- pero señor- esta vez utilizó un tono más amble- ¿qué no me ve?, me llamo Yoh Asakura y reservé-

El guardia le miró extrañado por el cambio de actitud, miró la lista y frunció el seño, ¿acaso le quería ver la cara de idiota?- está bromeando, Yoh Asakura entró hace un instante-

Hao negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo como su hermano- salí a tomar aire fresco, enserio, la dama rubia…- tragó seco, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?-…A-An-Anna- adivinó- me está esperando y sabe que no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una chica-

El guardia le vio con una ceja alzada, Hao sonreía esperando a que este grosero ser que se había atrevido a no darle pase a él, al sexy Hao, se lo creyera todo

Sin embargo, todo lo que Hao vio fueron las estrellas al ser arrojado lejos del lugar

_Bien, plan B-

Suspiró, ese guardia también se las pagaría, tomó a un ratón que estaba a un lado de donde fue arrojado, aunque debía admitir que fue difícil agarrarlo, y lo llevó hacia la discoteca, el ratón estaba agarrado en su espalda, por lo que el guardia no lo veía

_¿tú otra vez?- preguntó molesto el guardia

_sí- soltó al roedor, quien se fue directo a la discoteca por extrañezas del destino

_más te vale que te largues o si n…- se calló al ver al ratón entrar a la discoteca- ¡eh, tú, vuelve acá en este instante!- fue corriendo detrás de él

Hao sonrió y se adentró rápidamente a la discoteca, quien sabe cuánto tardaría ese guardia el atrapar al ratón, había que prevenir

Subió al segundo piso, escuchando la música a todo volumen y viendo a toda esa gente bailar en el primero, lo vio entonces…su querido hermano abrazando a una rubia

Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿ahora…cual era el plan C?

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_A-Anna…yo…- tartamudeó, estaban demasiado cerca de la rubia poniéndolo más nervioso, tragó saliva, suspiró nuevamente y estuvo a punto de decirle, de confesarle sus sentimientos, los cuales había ocultado mucho tiempo. Pero no pudo. La música cambió, era una música lenta, sonrió, al parecer el destino estaba de su parte

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_listo- Hao salió de la habitación donde debía estar el DJ poniendo canciones, lastimosamente alguien accidentalmente apropósito lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente por no querer hacerle caso- fue culpa de él, nadie se opone al Rey-

Miró de nuevo hacia abajo, donde la música lenta que él había puesto hacía sus efectos, todos bailaban, inclusive Yoh, lo cual lo dejó sorprendido

_creo que ya no eres un niño, Yoh- murmuró triste, luego sonrió- ¡por fin podré hablar de cosas de hombres contigo!- exclamó feliz, al fin podría contar a alguien de…cosas pervertidas.

(+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Yoh llevó sus manos a la cintura de Anna, sorprendiéndola de nuevo

_¿qué haces?- aunque hubiera preferido que su voz no sonara tan nerviosa

_bailando- sonrió con ternura, se acercó a la rubia hasta susurrarle al oído- ¿quieres bailar conmigo, Anna Kyoyama?-

Anna sonrió, ahora sabía que Yoh tenía otra cara de seductor- claro, Yoh Asakura-

La rubia rodeó el cuello del castaño con sus brazos, ambos estaban muy cerca y la música los hacía entrar en trance, cada uno en sus pensamientos y deseos, cada uno mirando los ojos del otro e inconscientemente acercándose

Estaban a punto de rozar sus labios pero…la música cambió a otra más movida, haciendo que ambos se separaran sobresaltados

Yoh se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado, se mordió el labio inferior, aquí no había privacidad, sin esperar ni decir nada a Anna, la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó fuera de la discoteca, sin embargo él no se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba Anna al recibir tal contacto

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+)

_¡que yo no hice nada!- quiso zafarse del agarre pero el muy maldito guardia era más fuerte- ¡suéltame, estúpido humano!-

_¿y tú que eres, un shaman King?, jajajajjaja no me hagas reír, niño-

…_shaman King, no era una pésima idea…_

_¡que yo no lo hice!- volvió a gritar el castaño

_pues eso no es lo que dice el DJ, ahora vamos a la cárcel-

Bien, eso era muy exagerado

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-)

Yoh seguía caminando agarrando la muñeca de Anna, miró de reojo a la rubia y le sonrió, Anna era muy bella a la luz de la luna

Al llegar a un parque, Yoh se sentó en una banca y haciendo gestos para que Anna se sentara al lado de él, ella optó por no decir nada y sentarse a su lado

_que hermosas están las estrellas- pronunció Yoh mirando hacia el cielo

Anna lo imitó, era verdad, no había rastros de nube en el cielo y las estrellas en verdad que estaban hermosas sin mencionar a la luna

_es verdad-

_¿pero sabes?- Yoh miró hacia Anna, armándose de valor para agarrar una mano de la rubia con la de él, ella le miró extrañada- nada es más hermoso que tú, eres como un ángel caído del cielo, eres hermosa-

Anna se sonrojó violentamente, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué se sonrojaba así?- no digas tonterías- desvió la mirada

_no son tonterías jjjj- llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de Anna, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos- Anna, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo- ella asintió sintiendo su corazón palpitar rápidamente

_al grano, Yoh- estaba nerviosa, quería que esto acabara y a la vez no, tenía una tremenda confusión en esos momentos, irónico, una confusión de sentimientos en el momento en que menos esperas

Yoh tragó saliva- yo…etto…hace tiempo que…m-me g-gustas Anna-

Bien, eso la dejó más que sorprendida

_sé que estás enamorada de Hao- continuó con algo de tristeza en su voz- pero quisiera intentarlo, Anna nunca antes había sentido por ninguna chica, tu eres diferente, especial, desde que te volviste mi amiga empecé a sentir algo por ti, no como amiga ni como hermana si no algo más fuerte, te quiero, es más, te amo como no tienes idea-

_ Yoh…yo…-

_sé que no sientes lo mismo- le sonrió con amargura, pero ella se muy en el fondo se había sentido feliz con las palabras que el chico le había dicho anteriormente- pero quisiera intentarlo porque yo estoy seguro que _**lograré enamorarte**_ -

Anna le dedicó una sonrisa, esta cita sí que había sido muy extraña pero…interesante y maravillosa a la vista de ella, _"intentarlo"_, no perdía nada. Llevó sus manos hacia la cara del muchacho, acariciando sus mejillas con levedad, viendo como él se sorprendía ante su acto- quizás…- sonrió más- también quisiera intentarlo-

Ambos acercaron sus caras hasta juntar sus labios, algo que ellos esperaban ansiosos, ese simple roce decía todo, el destino habló pero ellos ni se dieron cuenta de eso, haciendo más profundo el beso, cambiando sentimientos de la rubia haciendo florecer nuevas esperanzas para el castaño

Y después de todo, solo por un beso se puede enamorar, Yoh sí logró enamorarla con ese simple roce, aunque muchos más besos se aproximaban en el futuro para esta pareja

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

__así que más te vale no tardar- le dijo Hao de la otra línea_

_se, se, lo que tú digas- dijo sin ningún interés

__no te atrevas a hacer esperar al shaman King, ¿enten… el muy maldito me colgó ¬¬*-_

_¿y quién era?- preguntó Len quien ponía una carta en la mesa

_Hao, lo detuvieron y quiere que vaya a pagar la fianza- dijo Horo Horo viendo su mano, no le habían llegado buenas cartas

_¿irás?-

_...no-

**FIN**

* * *

Uf, sí que tardé en actualizar XD, ¡gracias por sus reviews!, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo n.n, ah, por cierto, debo felicitar a mi querida amiga MariCarmen que el 5 cumplía años, por cierto tu pedido ya se está realizando, solo espera un poco más XD

Historia para el foro "yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos"

By: selma-itako


End file.
